Sesame Street (GavenLovesAnimals and Stanley x Joy style)
A character parody of Sesame Street Cast * Elmo - Stanley Griff (Stanley) * Big Bird - Dennis (Stanley) * Grover - Zed (64 Zoo Lane) * Zoe - Indrid (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Oscar the Grouch - The Grinch * Cookie Monster - Nelson (64 Zoo Lane) * Ernie - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Bert - Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) * Prairie Dawn - Joy (Inside Out) * Count von Count - Dracula (Hotel Transilvania) * Telly Monster - Grizzly (We Bare Bears) * Baby Bear - Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Rosita - Lupe Toucan (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Snuffy - Jacob (Globehunters: an Around the World in 80 Days of Adventure) * Alice Snuffleuphagus - Fingertip (Wild Kratts) * Slimey - Slips (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Herry Monster - Ronald (64 Zoo Lane) * Grudgetta - Cocoloco (moshlings) * Honkers - Raj (Camp Lazlo) * Mr. Dinger - Dumbo (1941/2019) * Humphrey and Ingrid - BoCo and Percy (Thomas and friends) * Sherlock Hemlock - Mr. Hornbill (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Baby Natasha - whiff (Thomas and friends) * Guy Smiley - Alex (Madagascar Franchise) * Frazzle - Boris (64 Zoo Lane) * Two-Headed Monster - Spongebob and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Biff and Sully - Howie and Octo (Almost Naked Animals) * The Amazing Mumford - Panda (We Bare Bears) * Buster the Horse - Marty (Madagascar Franchise) * Gladys the Cow - Georgina (64 Zoo Lane) * Barkley - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Oinker Sisters - Peppa, Zoe and Suzy (Peppa Pig) * Betty Lou - Disgust (Inside Out) * Hoots the Owl - Proffesor Quiggly (Leapfrog) * Abby Caddaby - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Murray Monster - Trevor (Globehunters: an Around the World in 80 Days of Adventure) * Julia - Sasha (Globehunters: an Around the World in 80 Days of Adventure) * Papa Bear - Winsdor Gorilla (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Mama Bear - Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaganary Freinds) * Curly Bear - Poodle (Almost Naked Animals) * Rubber Duckie - Doris (64 Zoo Lane) * Bernice - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Dorothy - Coach Gills (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Kermit the Frog - Sid (Ice Age Franchise) Cast Gallery Stanley Griff from Playhouse Disney.png Dennis (Stanley).png Zed the Zebra.png Indrid the Giraffe.png Grinch movie character 2018.png Wayne full body.jpg Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png Nelson the Elephant.jpg Joy inside out characters.png Dracula-0.png Grizz.PNG Jake Spider Monkey.jpg Lupe the Toucan.png Jacob (Globehunters).png Slips.jpg Ronald (64 Zoo Lane).jpg File:CocoLoco.jpeg Raj (Camp Lazlo).jpeg 2019 Dumbo.jpg JamesGoesBuzzBuzz33.png PercyandtheFunfair39.png Mr. Hornbill the Rhino.png File:WhiffattheSodorSteamworkspromo.png SpongeBob.jpg Patrick Star.jpg Sid.png Howie the Dog.png Octo the Octopus.png Panda (WBB).jpg Marty in Madagascar.jpg Georgina (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Max in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg Proffesor Quiggly in Talking Words Factory 2.png Peppa Pig.png Zoe Zebra.jpeg Suzy Sheep.png Inside out disgust smile.png Bubbles powerpuff girls 2016.jpg Trevor (Globehunters).png Sasha (Globehunters).png Windsor Gorilla.png Frankie Foster (FHFIF).jpg Ono-0.jpg Coach Gills.png Poodle.jpg Doris Duck.jpg Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Percy x BoCo Category:Stanley x Joy